Almost Forgotton
by Xanthophobic
Summary: A new vampire comes to town, making quite the entry too... find out the thrilling story that unravels some of the eldest vampires past's. Find out about Amelie's sister, Oliver's lover, Myrnin's friend and Bishop's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:  
Aurelie  
Amelie  
Bishop  
Oliver  
Myrnin  
Sam  
Michael  
Eve  
Shane  
Claire

-Prelogue-

I smiled at Bishop, knowing what he was about to do. He plunged the wooden stake into my chest and I laughed lightly as I started to move to take it out. As I was about to, Bishop plunged a second stake into me- but this time through my brain. It seemed as though he had gotten better at masking his thoughts. I fell to the ground as my back arched and my eyes closed. He had won.

-Chapter 1-Aurelie POV-

I opened my eyes slowly, only to realize that I couldn't actually see anything. There was a pain in my head; I wasn't used to being in pain so it took me a while to recognize it as pain. I couldn't remember anything. My senses started to kick in and I could smell the damp earth around me. I could taste it even, and hear a thumping above my head. As the thumping continued I felt something dislodge from my head. The pain quickly seized. It was then that I noticed a pain in my chest, caused by what appeared to be a stake. I pulled it out and it my chest healed as quickly as the pain in my head had seized. Memories starting flooding back into my thoughts and I frowned slightly at how bad the majority of them were. I closed my eyes and concentrated throroughly.

-Claire POV-

Michael was still holding me and Shane, while we watched as Bishop smiled lazily at Shane's father.  
"I won't kill you," he smiled, hinting that he meant he was going to do much worse. As I thought about what he would do to Mr Collins, there was a slow knock on the door. It seemed to surprise Bishop slightly, but not bother him. Without waiting for a reply, the person who had knocked opened the door and walked straight in. It was a woman, she had a small body frame; big, bright, grey eyes; her skin was pale (she was clearly a vampire); her blonde, thick curls were loose around her waist. Her clothes weren't from this time, they hung tightly to her body, but appeared to be covered with mud.  
Oliver stood up quickly, staring straight at her, as though he was going to attack her. He ran at her and grabbed her... and pulled her to his chest. Oliver had his face buried in the strange vampire's neck, while her face was buried in his chest, her small hands laid flat against his stomach and his hands holding her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
"Aurelie," he breathed, tilting her chin up and kissing her lips gently. I turned around to Shane, then to Michael, to see if this made any sense to them either- apparently it didn't. No one in the room, not Myrnin, or Sam, or Michael, or Shane could seem to figure out what was happening, except Bishop. His face was twisted with anger and he looked as though he couldnt tear his red eyes away from the strange couple. I looked back to Oliver and the vampire called Aurelie (weird that it sounds like Amelie), she appeared to have moved back from him slightly, looking straight into his eyes she whispered, "give me a second," walking silently around him to look straight at bishop.  
"Father," she said, bowing her head slightly. Now he looked even angrier standing up so quickly his throne-like chair flew backwards. "How are you here?" he snarled. She tipped her head back and laughed lightly then looked straight into Bishop's eyes as she replied, "you made me, remember, Father?" which only made Bishop snarl more. He quickly stood up and moved so fast it looked like he was flying at her, Oliver ran to try and intercede but Aurelie was there first, throwing Bishop to the ground and clenching her hand around his neck. He spat in her face, Oliver growled and crouched as though he was about to pounce at Bishop, but Aurelie just laughed, pulled a silver stake out of her dress. Bishop's eyes widened in surprise, as Aurelie jarred the silver stake through Bishop's heart. He let out a gasp as his eyes rolled backwards. Aurelie jammed the stake in further until, I was sure, it was through the ground aswell. No one in the room could take their eyes off of her, as she stood up. She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I really want to finish this story and not just forget about it like a lot of fan fiction writers seem to, so keep checking back for new updates. I'll try upload at least twice a week:)**

-Chapter 2-Aurelie POV-

I was hurrying quickly down a cold, damp street, hand in hand with my sister. She looked calm (being a princess made it easy to appear calm under any situation) but as I looked in her eyes a saw her fear. As we raced around the next corner I hit something solid, a person. I automatically jumped infront of Amelie and snarled at the person in the way of us and freedom. The red cleared from my eyes and I could see a little clearer. Realizing it was Oliver, I threw myself into his arms. "Hello princess," he whispered in my ear. His breath was cold and if I wasn't a vampire I'm sure it would have made me shiver. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into his neck, cherishing this one, perfect moment. "Aurelie!" I turned quickly to see Bishop with his hands around Amelie's neck, but looking at me. I looked into his eyes and sighed, "Father, the city is in ruins. You have tourched everything we built. You have killed the people we made. You have destroyed almost everything we have. What more do you want, father?"  
He looked at me, carefully arranging his thoughts, "but you know what I want, don't you?" Bishop looked up, and as my eyes followed where his were looking I realized it was too late- he jumped, hands around Amelie and left me and Oliver stranded on our own.

I woke up to a thudding noise and for a moment I thought I was back in the damp earth. It was just the door. I sat up, straightened my clothes and as I was about to call for the knocker to come in. The door was flung open so fiercely that I could hear a metallic screech. The hinges snapped. Amelie ran in. She looked me dead in the eye. Her breathing became uneven; strange for a vampire. "Aurelie," she exhaled, pulling me into her and hugging me tight. Tight enough to crush a human. I smiled and embraced her.  
"Aurelie, Oliver told me as soon as possible, I thought he was lying, I got mad with him. You're back. How are you back? Did you kill father? Is he really gone this time?" she said quietly, not pausing for breath- not that she needed it. I pulled back from her slightly and we sat down.  
"Father didn't kill me, he staked me, through the heart, and one through the temple. It made me forget everything and made me paralyzed. He buried me, though apparently not too far under because when people started digging there the stake through my temple was dislodged. I came straight here and burried a silver stake right through his frozen heart. I'm sorry I didn't come to you first."  
Amelie nodded slowly, she smiled and I could see the pain and stress release itself from her. My ears pricked up as I heard someone sigh quietly. I looked up and saw Oliver leaning against the door frame, smiling at me. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms go around my waist.  
"Hello princess."

-Claire POV-

Michael was driving me and Shane back to the Glass House and everything was awkwardly silent. I decided I would break the silence.  
"Michael?"  
He grunted, being a stereo-typical man.  
"Who was she?" I queried looking at him through the front mirror. He took his time to reply.  
"I'm not really sure," he admitted, "but whoever she is I can tell she's powerful. More powerful than Amelie or Oliver or even Bishop." This caught Shane's attention, "so she's a threat then?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not necessarily, I mean she did kill Bishop," he whispered the last part as though even the name creeped him out to say.

We got home as Eve was making coffee for Joe Hess and Travis Lowe. She must have heard the front door because she came hurrying in, stakes at the ready. When she saw Michael she dropped the stake in surprise and her jaw dropped down. "Bishop's dead," Michael said quietly. Eve's mouth (if possible) looked as if it dropped even further down. Joe and Travis stood up rather quickly, their eyes diverting between Michael, Shane and myself.  
"What happened?" Eve asked, finally finding her voice.  
The six of us sat down and between the three of us they explained everything.  
"Aurelie you say?" said Joe after everyone had stopped speaking. I nodded to this, realizing this could mean he knew something.  
"What is it detective?" Eve asked, excited.  
"Well it's just, there are rumors..." he lingered, as though he was unsure of what to say, "rumors about Amelie's half sister and these spirit creatures that roam the earth, occasionally gathering enough energy to make themselves visible. About Amelie's half sister being the child of Bishop and a powerful spirit. About her having these... powers. I don't really know, sounds like a load of bull to me."  
It took a minute for me to understand what he had just said but when it did I said, "What sorts of powers..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:) Thank you to the people who have come back a third time to read more of this story, and thank you to everyone else who has read it. Keep reviewing:)**  
**P.s. In the next chapter I might put some good Aurelie/Oliver stuff in, what do you think?**

-Chapter 3-Aurelie POV-

I rummaged through a billion people's thoughts before I finally found Bishop. He was definitely getting better at masking them. I figured out where he was, I went straight there. "Amelie," I cried out, embracing her in a long hug. She pulled back quickly and it made me feel as though I'd just hurt her; I looked at her in confusion. "It's a trap," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear. I turned around as I heard a small thud, as my father hit the ground. He had been crouched on a wooden beam. I should have heard him, I was stupid to not have checked for other people. He smiled slowly at me.  
"Good morning child," he smiled, "I knew you'd come for her eventually."  
I hurled myself through the air, trying to reach Amelie...

"It's okay, I'm here, calm down princess, it's okay," I heard Oliver hushing gently. I realized he had me in his arms and was rocking me softly back and forth. I calmed my uneven breaths and twisted around to look at him.  
"I'm sorry," I whispered, cuddling into him.  
"Hush, don't fret, I'm here now," he murmured softly. I smiled at him, knowing that everything was going to be okay now. My father was dead; Amelie and I are reunited; and Oliver and I can be together properly this time.

-Claire POV-

There was a quick and purposeful knock at the door, Shane groaned and turned the Xbox off. As he dragged himself off the couch to get it I hurried to the window to see who it was. I saw a small figure dressed all in black, I recognized her as Aurelie because of her waist-length, thick, blonde curls. I sucked in a quick breath, a little too quickly, and started splutering everywhere... just as the most beautiful vampire walked in. She looked at me, a pale eyebrow raised, reminding me of Amelie. She looked at me and blinked slowly, holding her eyes shut for a few seconds. The choking eased and I relaxed as I could breathe again- still, however, embarrassed at what Aurelie had just seen.  
"Hello children," she said nodding to me, Shane and Eve, who had barely woken up so was pretty grodgy, "and child of the night," she said nodding to Michael this time. She had a little smile playing on her face but when Shane asked, "what do you want?" her face hardened slightly and the smile was lost.  
"Well, I came to explain who I am. What I am."  
I could feel my eyes widen and had to fight the urge to drop my jaw.  
"I'd like it if none of you would interupt me. I'll try and be short, and if you have questions I will try my best to answer them once I am done.  
Millions and millions of years ago there was a powerful spirit... a dead person. She gathered enough energy and power to make herself visible to humans, in other words, to change planes. Only, she had to keep going back to her plane to get more energy, so she could only make herself visible for a couple of days. While she was on this plane for a few days she met a man, and fell pregnant. She was able to carry the child for nine months on the astralplane and when she was about to give birth she used all of her energy to go to the other plane, to give birth. This pattern continued. A few hundread years ago my mother did the same thing, except she met Bishop. She saved up enough energy to stay on this plane for a week to give birth to me. She did and she tried to stay here for longer than her energy would allow her, because as it happened I couldn't leave this plane. She died. I was left with Bishop who, later, made Amelie. Although I was with Bishop first, Amelie was much older than me as she, being a full vampire, was stuck at her human age. While I grew and aged, until I was a fully grown adult, then I stopped aging. Now what I wanted to tell you, spirits are just dead humans which walk an atralplane, but when they come over to this plane they gain these... powers. I can teleport anywhere with just a quick blink. I can read thoughts, although, I don't unless I have to. I believe it is rude for a person to enter another's head and read their private thoughts without permission. And finally, although this is not a power, I have wings. You see God allowed us to, once we gained enough energy, roam this plane, but he wanted us to stick out so that humans wouldn't be tricked by us, so that everyone knew what we were. We were often referred to as angels, although they, of course, do not exist. That is all."  
We all just sat there, staring. After a few minutes it was Shane that perked up.  
"God is real?" he snorted. Aurelie smiled.  
"He used to be, Shane," she replied.  
"What, he just died I guess?"  
"Don't we all?" Aurelie whispered.  
Eve chipped in, "They said you and Oliver are... a thing. How did that come about?" she said pulling a strange face.  
Aurelie laughed, luckily, "A story for another day."


End file.
